Rest Of My Life
by Nauthiz
Summary: Draco will always regret their last conversation. Implied Harry/Draco slash. OneShot.


**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language and **implied slash  
Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter. I really do, but unfortunately I'm really not talented enough for that. Harry Potter is the creation and property of JK Rowling. It was her wonderful imagination that gave us the stories we all love. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The beautiful lyrics used throughout are from 'Rest Of My Life' by Less Than Jake. I strongly advise you listen to it.

Just to prewarn you, the following story isn't in the correct order. However, it shouldn't be difficult to figure out. Hopefully. ^-^

* * *

_I fell asleep last Saturday.  
Underneath polluted skies,  
I walked alone in those Jersey nights.  
And I,  
Saw the board walk start to fall.  
The emptiness starts to drown,  
The quiet corners of this town, and I-_

* * *

The final battle was exactly how Harry had dreaded it would be. Everywhere he looked there was blood. The steadfast stone walls of Hogwarts were scorched and splattered with blood. Every time he turned he saw someone else fall to green light. Even the light side, still fighting for that elusive _Greater Good_, were casting to kill. This was it. No matter what happened. Whoever was left standing at the end of the battle would be the victors of this war. This battle would shape the future of Wizarding Britain, and all Harry could think of was the one he had left behind.

He quickly found Voldemort in the melee; it wasn't hard to follow the distracted whispers and the scent of fear on the early morning air. The Dark Lord was waiting. He stood apart from the chaos, no one brave enough to challenge him. Slitted, crimson eyes watched Harry approach and if he didn't have a forked tongue, well, he still sounded every bit the snake as he traded insults and curses with the last hope of the light side.

"This ends now Voldemort."

"For you, Potter. For myself this is only the beginning."

"We'll see." Harry's face was lined with grim determination, those beautiful eyes were harsh and unforgiving.

Ducking a sickly looking yellow beam of light _(A flesh rotting curse, if he wasn't mistaken)_, Harry fired off an _Avada Kedavra_.  
It was over before anyone could blink. The death eaters had dropped like flies, each killed by the link they shared with their Lord. The raucous cry of relief had barely left the throats of the Survivors when it morphed into a cry of horror.

"_Harry!_" One voice screamed above the rest, terror and anguish all too clear in those two syllables.

His expression was serene to the last, that famous scar bleeding angry crimson. An eerie silence fell over the field, that one voice expressing what the rest could not as they saw their saviour fall.

* * *

_Late last night I made my plans,  
It was the only thing I felt I could do.  
Said goodbye to my best friend,  
Sometimes there's no one left to tell you the truth._

* * *

Ravenclaw had a new seeker. Maybe it was beginners luck, but that wasn't much comfort to the raven haired Gryffindor seeker who had just lost the first match of the season. He considered his pride mortally wounded.

"C'mon Potter, you can't win them all." A friendly grin and an arm slung around the golden boy's shoulder pulled him flush against Draco's side. Harry smiled across at the Slytherin, ducking under the arm and pulling back when Draco kept walking.

"Well, maybe not." He admitted, smile slowly slipping into a smirk, "But I've won them all against you, so I don't feel too bad about it!" He turned and fled, his laughter echoing in the almost empty corridor.

"_Potter_!" The flaxen haired Slytherin screeched, glaring after him. _Oh, he would pay for that on_e.

* * *

_It's gonna kill me the rest of my life,  
Let me apologize while I'm still alive.  
I know it's time to face,  
All of my past mistakes,  
It's gonna kill me for the rest of my life._

* * *

"Dray, do you think it'll be over soon? I don't know how much longer I can stand this." He mumbled to his companion. Black and Blond were nestled together, arms wrapped around each other for extra warmth against the biting cold air on top of the astronomy tower. Warming charms did nothing to stop the wind.

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't but I sure hope so. We've just got to keep our spirits up." The reply was just as hushed as the question.

The pair sat on the edge of the tower, the cloudless night giving them an unobstructed view of the star filled sky. Draco dropped a gentle kiss into the raven hair when he heard Harry sigh. The Dog Star shone fiercely overhead. "He'll be waiting on the other side Harry, but you're mine for this lifetime."

"I know, and I love you. Doesn't stop me missing him though..." He trailed off to nothing, and Draco's heart melted that little bit more. Only he got to see Harry during these rare vulnerable moments, and he cherished them. He hated knowing how he was hurting, but if he could help ease that pain even a little bit, it would always be worth it.

* * *

_This is my all time low.  
Somehow it feels so familiar,  
Somehow it seems so familiar.  
I fell like letting go.  
And every second that goes by  
I'm screaming out for second tries._

* * *

Draco always seemed to forget he was a wizard when he was truly angry. He gestured wildly, flinging another plate from his grasp.

"I just don't care Potter! You can't skip out on me _again_. Tell Auror Shacklebolt to stick his fucking assignment. You promised me you'd be home for our anniversary." Draco raged, another plate meeting its end when it smashed against the wall.

Harry, leaning calmly against said wall, swished his wand in a lazy _reparo_ and put the plate back on the counter. "I know Draco. I'm sorry, but it's work. Kingsley assigned it to me because he doesn't want to miss this chance. Do you realise how long it's been since Lestrange showed her face? We've finally got a trace on her."

Draco scoffed. "Oh, so you're the only capable Auror in the whole _bloody ministry_? Why can't Shacklebolt go himself if he's so bloody concerned?! You only ever have time for your work these days. Tonight was supposed to be different, I thought you wanted that." He accused, anger was tinged with sadness. Though Draco would never admit it he felt more betrayed than angry. He knew it was selfish to ask Harry to stay when he finally had the chance of avenging his godfather, but he needed his partner with him tonight. Even Malfoys needed to feel loved occasionally.

Harry dropped the powder into the flames, watching as the fire flared green.

"Harry if you go, that's it. We're through."

Harry glanced back at him. "'I'm sorry Dray, I have to..." He whispered his destination and was whisked away.

* * *

_Said goodbye to my best friend,  
Sometimes there s no one left to tell you the truth._

It's gonna kill me the rest of my life,  
Let me apologize while I'm still alive.  
I know it's time to face,  
All of my past mistakes,  
I've got to live with them the rest of my life.

* * *

Draco sat at the kitchen table, waiting. His fingers drummed a staccato rhythm on the tabletop. His usually pristine appearance was marred with bloodshot eyes and dishevelled hair. He dragged a hand through the blond strands and continued tapping anxiously.

Given the time to calm down he could see how wrong he had been, and nothing had pained him more than his parting words. All he could do now was wait for his love to come back to him.

He was startled from his clock watching by the fire flaring green, finally.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I _love_ you, I'd never leave you, I was just angry but I didn't mean-" Draco's rambling apology was cut short.

It wasn't Harry's head in the fireplace.

"Shacklebolt. Wha- Where's Harry?"

The seasoned Auror shook his head "It was a false lead Malfoy. Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts. Harry's gone to help. He asked me to let you know."

Draco nodded, numb. So this was it, years of waiting and it was time.

* * *

_This is the mess I've made,  
These are the words I can't erase.  
This is my life support,  
Shutting down,  
For the final time.  
And it twists like a blade,  
And kills me for the rest of my life._

* * *

The very second Kingsley's head disappeared from the fire, Draco apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He reappeared in the middle of complete bedlam.

The only thought running through Draco's head was that Harry- _His_ Harry- was here. He ran, only stopping to ask some of the walking wounded if they had seen him. No one had.

He ran, lungs burning from the lack of air, eyes streaming from tears and the wind. He burst though a thick gathering, just in time to see Harry fall. The name was ripped from his lips before he even realised what he was seeing. And when Harry failed to get up again, his heart shattered.

* * *

_If you won't forgive me the rest of my life,  
Let me apologize while I'm still alive.  
I know it's time to face,  
All of my past mistakes.  
It's gonna kill me for the rest of my life._

_

* * *

_

**5 Years Later**

Draco Malfoy was barely a shadow of his previous self. His previously form fitting robes hung loosely from his starved and weakened body.

After that day guilt had all but consumed him. His every waking thought was of Harry, on his better days it was whether Harry would want him to waste away like this. Needless to say, his better days were extremely rare. He would never allow himself to forget his last words to the man he loved.

He knelt in front of the smooth marble plaque, golden engraved letters proudly proclaimed:

_'In loving memory  
__of Harry James Potter_

_Born 31st July 1980  
__Died 7th November 2003_

_He saved us all._

_May he rest in peace.'_

Draco placed a fresh bouquet of flowers, lilies, by the gravestone and gathered up the dying ones. His tears dampened the withering leaves.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry. I love you."

* * *

_It's gonna kill me for the rest of my life.  
It's gonne kill me for the rest of my life_.

* * *

So...please review?  
Let me know what you think and point out all the spelling and grammatical errors I'm sure I've left in somewhere.  
You'll have my undying grattitude if you review!  
Nauthiz


End file.
